


Robin Hood

by LuciaWilt



Category: Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Crossover, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gun Violence, Heists, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: It wasn't like it was the first thing she wanted to do. It just happened to be the most lucrative thing.______Or the aged up AU where everyone has their "dream job" in Lost Santos.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried to post this a while ago and it disappeared which confuses the hell out of me. But I'm gonna try again. I've actually been thinking about this since I was like, a freshman in high school so that says a lot haha. And just so you are wondering, Aomine is definitely not just a simple cop.

Los Santos; the city of beaches, blondes, and beautiful people. Well that is what most people believe anyways. It has become the norm to travel to the city God forgot and expect greatness. You can tell no one actually gets the big voluptuous blondes or the stunning beaches that the incredible advertising by word of mouth provides. 

It was actually a dark and dingy place that no one needed to visit or live in. That was just the way of the world. But this story isn’t about Los Santos. No, that is simply the setting. We bring you to a warm day in L.S. Surprisingly bright for how dirty and disgusting the city truly was. A young woman, at the ripe age of 24, fresh out of college, was out and about. Not wanting to dirty any dishes for breakfast, she had decided that going out was the best option. She had decided on donuts before anything else. It would tide her over for the rest of the day as she went about her business. So there she was, windows rolled down and hair whipping about in the breeze. 

Maybe this is not too bad. She thought. The warm ocean breeze flew into her car as she drove down the highway. It was summer in Los Santos. And she couldn’t be happier. The donut shop finally came into view, signaling the end of her journey. So she pulled in and parked directly. Hopping out, she pulled her wallet out and pushed her Armani Code glasses onto the top of her head. She jogged across the rather empty parking lot and walked into the cool AC. Even though her glasses could actually by a cheap used car, the rest of her outfit was low-key, inconspicuous. Simple jeans, hiking boots, and a ratty old T covered the rest of her body. It all costed just a tiny fraction of her glasses. 

“Welcome ____!” They young blond man behind the counter shouted. He was cute, excitable green eyes shining in the morning light. He would have absolutely been her type if he was not just 17. This was her favorite shop for donuts. Really, she came here almost every time she did not want to cook breakfast for herself. The owners of this dainty shop treated her like family since her own still lived out of state. They had taken her in with open arms immediately. 

“Ah hello Andrew. How are you doing?” Just because he was 17 did not mean she couldn’t be nice to him. He smiled back at her as he started to collect her usual order. 

“Good. My finals are coming up soon so I have been studying like crazy.” He paused while pulling out the last donut. He turned and went to the coffee machine. “You seem to be doing pretty well. Those glasses look super expensive. A gift?” 

“I bought them. I just recently got a raise so I decided to buy them for myself.” 

“That is what a beautiful woman deserves.” A deep exclaimed from behind her. 

Where the hell did he come from? She jumped out of her skin. The bell over the door had not even rung. Before she turned, she caught sight of Andrew. His eyes were a myriad of emotions. There was a hint of fear but also admiration. Finally turning, she came face to chest with a solid wall of muscle. An ironed light blue button down wrapped itself around large pectorals. Oh god. She thought, her eyes whipping up; catching a nice leather jacket and a solid neck in the process. He is so tall, she thought. Not as tall as Murisakibara, and foreign to. It was strange to her when she met tall men. Being rather long herself, most people were not as tall as her. 

“And I was right. You are beautiful.” Andrew behind her made an unintelligible noise. It was a cross between a growl and a moan.

“And you are?” Her eyes traveled back down his body. Long legs in dark jeans led down to large feet in expensive boots. It was kind of incredible how beautiful he was. His eyes struck her the most. Such a vibrant deep blue color. 

“Officer Aomine.” Andrew said from behind _____.

Uh oh. Time to make my exit. She thought to herself with a frown. 

“You know not to call me that Andrew. My official title is not officer.” ‘Aomine’ talked to the youngest one in the room over her shoulder. He wasn’t the big alpha male in the room any longer. IT was the man in front of her. His eyes turned back towards her. She could spot the tiniest crinkle in the corner of his eye. 

Hmm wrinkles already? He could be older than me. Could be a lot to. She thought watching him. His hand suddenly extended out. 

“Aomine Daiki. Well, I like to just go by Daiki here in America. Makes it a lot simpler.”

Just like Tatsuya, he is foreign. She placed her hand into his. His palms were calloused like how hers should have been if she wasn’t wearing gloves and moisturizer all the time. There was no doubt to her that he handled guns for a living; and not just for self-protection. These were the big boys from a M4 Carbine to a MP10 Submachine gun. She made sure to keep her face trained tight as to not give anything away. 

“Ana”. It was a fake name. There was no such thing as being too careful. Daiki’s eyes were trained tight as well. She could tell that was something he had to do quite often. But she did not care. When he let go of her hand, she was going to walk out of the store and never come back again. And I really like this shop, she thought with a sigh. 

“Does the beautiful Ana have a last name?” Daiki asked. But ____ simply smiled, shook her head, and headed out the door. Her coffee and donuts were held tightly in her hand as she speed walked to her car. She was really quite sad about the turn of events. The shop would be missed. Especially the family that operated it. Andrew’s parents, two men that got married and opened the shop, were all incredibly kind. In her mind, she cursed that damn man for making her vacate the premises as fast as she did. With her mind wondering as she drove around the parking lot to loop back to the interstate, she didn’t even realize there was another car in front of her. 

The sound of metal hitting metal filled the air. It wasn’t as bad as she had in the past but she was going to offer to pay. It was the only way that no legal action would be involved. In front of her was the tail end of a black Maybach, causing her head to only pound worse than it already was. Hopping out of the car, it was only a second before she wanted to dive back in. Climbing out of the car like some great panther was Daiki. He surprisingly didn’t seem to be about to blow his top like she thought he would have been. A Maybach was stupid expensive. It only made her wonder what he did for a living since he had been so dodgy about it in the shop. 

“It seems as though fate has brought us back together.” His voice was annoyingly deep as he laughed at his own joke. She, on the other hand, didn’t find it funny in the slightest. All she wanted to do was get the hell away from him. Her aversion to cops ran deep. 

“It seems that way. You don’t have to call. I can pay for it.” He tilted his head to the side, eyes narrowing slightly as he stared at her. 

Her stomach dropped at his answer. “Already radioed in.” 

“Oh.” Was all she could respond with. His large body stalked over to her and lent against her 2017 Honda Civic. It made her wary of what he would do next. There was a tense moment where the two of them simply stared at each other. He was obviously trying to test her out, see why she had been acting so oddly sketchy the entire time. Having seemingly stared long enough, a large toothy smile spread across his face. 

“You are a funny one.” He muttered right as a cop car drove up. A young brunette man hopped out. To “Ana”, he looked like the humanized version of a golden retriever. Bright and shining green eyes glanced between Daiki and her. 

“What’s up Aomine? Got a fender bender here?” He whistled when he looked over to the two cars. She knew why he was doing it; it was a Maybach after all. Instead of comment any further on it, he turned to her and smiled. “License and registration please.” So she headed to her car. When she went in to grab her wallet, there was no doubt in her mind that Daiki was staring at her butt. Hell, she could practically feel his eyes boring down onto it. Her thoughts were only confirmed when she stood back up. He was not even trying to hide it the fact he had been staring. There was the feral like smile that formed on his face as she walked back over. She handed the two things over to the man. When he looked at it, Daiki glanced over his shoulder and read what was on it as well; making her frown at his lack of sense of privacy. 

“Ana Burge.” He snorted with laughter. The cop gave a pointed glare at him but she just shrugged it off. 

“I get it all the time.”

Once they got each other’s information, she did not say another word before she drove off with an angry peel; leaving the two men in the dust of her car.

~’~

She stormed into Tatsuya’s pent house apartment that looked over the east side of Los Santos. The sounds of him rummaging around the kitchen, preparing what had to be lunch, echoed throughout the large front room. Her mood was foul, furious as to what happened in the donut shop parking lot. How could she have been so careless? What was wrong with? Had she hit her head recently and did not notice that it happened. When she walked in, the pale, black haired man looked up with a wide smile. But when he caught site of her stormy walk, he paused the stirring at the island burner range. “What’s wrong?” He quickly asked. Tatsuya knew it was better to ask right away then drag it on. She only stewed longer when given the opportunity. 

Tatsuya watched as she threw her keys and wallet next to the fridge where they usually went. When she turned back around, she had her reusable water bottle in her hand. There was a quick succession of events that unfolded before him. She hopped up onto the counter with a grunt and took a large swig of her water. Before answering, she rubbed the excess water off her mouth.

“I hit the back of some man’s car.” He didn’t look all that concerned at first before she gave an angry sigh. “He’s gotta be FBI.” That got a reaction from Tatsuya. He set down the wooden spoon he had been stirring with and gave her his full attention.

“Tell me everything.” So she did just that. Starting with when she woke up, she worked to the donut store. Then she regaled him with the man, Aomine Daiki, considering Tatsuya himself was from Japan. 

“You are right.” Tatsuya interjected. He knew what hands felt like when they operated heavy weaponry on a daily basis. It wasn’t his own, considering he himself did the same routine as ______. But in their business, they interacted with quite a few people that were not as smart as they were. 

“And he told Andrew that he wasn’t an “officer”. Then there was the fact he was driving a damn Maybach. But I am mainly pissed because I am going to have to go as Ana for quite some time now. That was my least favorite cover.” She groaned while falling down to the counter. On her back, she stared at the light fixture above her. Her luck couldn’t be worse lately. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is like, BAM, action. But it is important to bring forth a lot of the main characters.

_____ stood in the line for her local bank, sweating a bit still from the work out shit just did. Her gym was actually right around the corner and she wanted to get some money out to go and eat. It was an after work out treat she usually got when it was a particularly tough day. Really she had just chose this bank simply because it was the closest one to her. All across Los Santos, she had her money in multiple banks. While this wasn’t the most high scale bank, it wasn’t the crappiest one either. It was stationed on the bottom floor of a high rise building in the business district. On the other side of the giant lobby, there was a local coffee chain and a small bakery. Next to that was the bank of elevators that would take you up to the other floors. She had never actually been further up than the first story. 

So she was standing there, waiting to be helped. They only had two windows open but that wasn’t a problem for her. It wasn’t like she was in a rush. 

Someone got in line behind her and she didn’t look up from her phone, at least not at first. She could see the toe of the man’s boot. It was steel, the rest of it black leather. 

Now _____ was no fool. She had to think on the go, which was just a part of her job. And those boots she had seen a dozen times before. There was no mistaking it. So as inconspicuously as she could, she looked over her shoulder, making sure to keep her line of sight down to the man’s waist. 

Just as she expected, he was carrying a black duffle bag. The thing was plain, no indicating markers that would show what was inside. She frowned before turning about face once again. Her eyes trailed over to the other line and there were two others that had the same boots and same duffel bags. 

Well this really was not how she was expecting to spend the rest of her day, but it wasn’t her fault. These guys came in and thought they could get away with it. She sighed, knowing that there had to at least be one or two others somewhere within the bank and or building. Three guys could get the job done, but not with a bank of this scale, and not in this district. 

Deep breathes, she thought to herself while slipping her phone in her pocket. Time to play the hero. One more person finished at the window, in both lines, before the other shoe dropped.

The sound of the duffel bag opening behind her was her cue. She spun right as the person was pulling out a umarex uzi; .22 caliber from the looks of it. Her hand gripped the man’s and pointed it towards the ceiling. “Get down!” She shouted and next came the screams. People were shouting, running towards the exit or dropping to the floor; thankfully unharmed. She struggled to keep the gun pointed up before looking towards the man and she nearly stumbled back. 

What the fuck was Haizaki thinking? He never hit banks because he was such a brute and had no finesse. To get the drop on bankers, you had to be sneaky. You couldn’t just barge in like you see in the movies.

His hair was silver once again, just like when she first met him a couple of years prior at a club in downtown Los Santos. Earrings and all, a smug smirk crossed his face and there were already a couple of problems arising. While she was a strong woman, taller and built far thicker than most, he was still huge. Haizaki was built like an Olympian so before long he was able to overpower her, throwing the butt of the gun right into her chest; sending her stumbling backwards. The other guys that Haizaki brought with him were doing crowd control.

“Fuck!” She shouted, righting herself. That hit had knocked the wind right out of her. 

“Oh babe. Didn’t know you went to this bank.” He smirked. But _____ was not going to take any of his shit. He was so damn stupid, targeting a bank and knowing that regular workers frequented it. That was unforgivable to her. She would make sure no one got hurt, not as long as she was there. So she charged forwards again which actually caught the taller male off guard. 

Someone cheered her one when she tackled Haizaki to the ground. Presumably it was one of the people that had been standing in line. So she threw a hard punch to Haizaki’s smug face for whoever it was. _____ was actually able to get quite a few good hits in before one of his goons grabbed her by her hair and threw her backwards. Unable to catch herself, her head cracked against the ground; blood already dripping from the wound. She groaned in pain. 

This really wasn’t how she thought she would spend her day; stopping that idiot Haizaki from robbing a bank. Well, she expected that the guys that were with him were already running the vault dry. Hopefully the one of the tellers had at least alerted the authorities. At the very least she could distract Haizaki from hurting anyone other than her before they got there. 

Yet she was not able to get up fast enough. Haizaki already made his way over to her and grabbed a fistful of her hair, dragging her towards the wall. She clawed and kicked, thrashed and screamed; but it did nothing. Her eyes caught those of the people around her and they all looked terrified for her. 

Once close enough, Haizaki crouched down and grabbed one of his hunting knives from his pocket. She watched in horror as he licked the blade and then it was gone; yet it wasn’t. He had grabbed her wrists in one of his hands and slammed them against the wall. With one swift movement, he jammed the blade into her palms, pinning her to the wall. People flinched at the sound of her piercing scream. Tears streamed down her eyes as Haizaki laughed. She had a pretty high pain tolerance but this was almost too much. Plus such hatred and vitriol behind the action; she wanted to spit in Haizaki’s face so much.

“Now now, stay right here.” He stopped and looked over his shoulder as someone spoke to him. The pain was muffling the noise around her so all she could see was the man’s blurry form. Then Hazaki turned back around. “Seems as though we are done babe.” 

“Why?” _____ was able to gasp. Haizaki just chuckled, twisting the knife further as he leaned closer. It caused her to full body spasm in pain. Her already injured skull snapped back against the wall so hard her eyesight went black for a moment. 

“Because you are a selfish bitch. You think you and Tatsuya have a monopoly on this in Los Santos? You got another thing coming.” And with that, he stood and the rest of them vanished, leaving a scared bank lobby quiet before it erupted into noise. People rushed over to her, questioning her too fast for her to understand with the knife jabbed into her hands. 

However when some of them went to pull the blade out, she shook her head and called them off. “I’ll bleed too much. We need to wait for the paramedics.” It shocked _____ that she could even say that much without passing out. Luckily, one of the nicer older ladies had rushed towards the water cooler right after Haizaki left. She had filled up a cup and brought it back to ______.

“Drink it slowly.” And she even helped her drink! _____ had to blink back tears while the cool water slipped down her throat.

Thankfully, the wait was not long. The first people to arrive after the robbery was the fire department. A sweet looking brunette with soft green eyes came in first, looking around the room. Right behind him, from what she could see, was a tall red head. He had a scowl on his face which already seemed kind of scary. But when he spotted her, he rushed over; both of them did. 

“Hello Miss. We are with the Los Santos fire department. You can call me Kagami. This is Makoto.” She blinked. The only other Makoto she knew definitely did not look that approachable. Never the less, she answered their questions to the best of her ability, the old woman helping her when she thought she was going to pass out. Just like she said though, they were unable to pull the knife out. Kagami and Makoto both looked like they had did it themselves when they explained. But she just laughed them off; well gurgle laughed. 

The next group of people to show up were the paramedics and….

Shit.

“Aomine! What took you so long!” Kagami shouted at the dark skinned man. Daiki sauntered into the room like he owned the place. Behind him was someone she was very familiar with, or knew the face of well. Sosuke Yamazaki was the Los Santos chief of police and someone _____ did her best to avoid. Wasn’t this day turning out to just be so splendid? 

“There was traffic. An armed robbery just took place.” And the fact they were all so handsome did not help her injury muddled mind. Daiki looked horribly handsome in his FBI jacket. The baseball cap and the aviators perched on the top with is slim jeans and heavy boots made her groan. That, in turn, caused them all to look over towards her.

“Fuck. Kagami you idiot, why didn’t you help her sooner?” Daiki bit out at the red head while rushing over towards her. Sosuke was right behind him, and right behind the chief was a paramedic. They were luckily able to quickly get the knife out of her hand. Sosuke was speaking with some of the witnesses while Daiki never left her side; just staring as her hands were bandaged.

“I’m guessing that is going to scar?” She asked the young woman that was doing the bandaging. The sheepish smile _____ received was more than enough of an answer. Finally, the woman walked away to check with the others, leaving her and Daiki to stand silently next to one another.

“You know I would have preferred for our second meeting to be a little different. Maybe a nice walk in the park or a dinner date.” He was trying to lighten the mood which she could appreciate. But her mind was more wondering what the hell Haizaki meant about what he said than anything else. “I am also going to need you to tell me what happened.” While she had been getting her hands unpinned from the wall, he had spoken with the older woman who saw everything. That meant he knew she was the only one to fight back. 

“It was…” And of course the FBI would be involved in an armed bank robbery in one of the most populated cities in the country. “I just noticed that there were a couple of suspicious guys standing in line while I was waiting as well.” Daiki had pulled out his phone, typing everything she said to him. “I saw the guy pull the uzi and I kind of just switched into autopilot. I didn’t want anyone to get hurt.”

“Which is very admirable and brave of you. You saved lives today Ana.” _____ forgot that he still thought Ana was her name. She just shrugged. 

“It was nothing.”

“And I’m sorry about your hands. But let us continue. You said you saw the guns. Did you expect that they were going to hurt the people in the lobby?”

_____ nodded. “Those weapons aren’t exactly meant for hunting, and they definitely were not stun guns.” She would know. Haizaki as the person she went to for weapons after all. That was another problem. If they just had a falling out, which she was sure they did, then that meant she and Tatsuya were left out in the open with no cover. 

“I see. Did you get a good look at them? Could you tell if there was one leading the others?” And now she felt anger swelling up inside of her. If Haizaki was going to pull all that shit, then she wasn’t going to hold back either.

“I might be able to do you one better. I know the name of the person that was doing the leading.” That got Daiki’s attention. Actually it got Kagami’s attention who was nearby them, speaking quietly with Makoto. The two fire mean leaned in closer when she forced and angry smile. “The guy’s name is Haizaki Shogo.”

Their reactions were admittedly more startling than she thought they would be. Kagami balked and Daiki looked down right furious. “He is the one that did this to you?” He bit out. Kagami was staring at Daiki now.

“Aomine…”

“I know.” Daiki bit his lip before typing something quickly into his phone.

“Do you two know him?” She asked. Hell, Makoto looked curious. Now the chief walked up and she shrank back some, feeling her hands burn in the man’s presence. It wasn’t like they even knew each other personally. It was just that she really did not like cops. 

“You could say that.” Kagami said for Daiki who was still typing something furiously into his phone. When he stopped, he looked back up at her. 

“Thank you. That was more info then we thought we woud get.” And with that, he started towards the door. However, he was stopped when she called out his name.

What was she doing? Why was she continuing to speak with him? She hated cops so it was only logical that she would despise FBI agents. Yet he turned and blinked in her direction. The others had thankfully started to walk in different directions away from them as well. “Ugh.” She could only get the noise out before lifting her hands. “I can’t really get home.” That was the truth. She wouldn’t be able to hold the steering wheel of her car with her hands. Not now. Thankfully Daiki seemed to understand that and he went to tell Sosuke to take their own car back to the police headquarters. 

Maybe it wasn’t too bad of an idea. Maybe she could get close to Daiki. Maybe she could keep him off her scent and focused on Haizaki. Perhaps the injury she received today could work to her advantage. Either way, he was good looking so it wasn’t like she would be staring at some troll while she spent time with him.

At least that was a plus. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found an old screenshot of Nash on my laptop and that's the only excuse I can give ya'll.

She wasn’t stupid. She knew how much shit she would be in if she did not get help about the “Aomine” problem. At the bank, during the last time they ran into each other, he seemed to be keen on the idea of them becoming “something”. As to what that something was, she was unsure. She just knew it wasn’t good for her job. Getting with a cop? An FBI agent at that? Yeah, not good. So she ended up speaking with Himuro about it again, and he just told her she probably needed to get in contact with some of their “colleague”. Not that she wanted to do that. There was a reason she tried to only stay in contact with Himuro and Atsushi outside of work. They were the only ones sane enough to live a normal life when not on the job. However, _____ knew Himuro was right. They were going to need help if she was going to get Aomine off her back. 

So that’s how she found herself by their pool, sunbathing while she waited for her help to come back outside with their drinks. That was one good thing about winters in Los Santos; it was warm enough for her to sunbathe in the dead of winter. So she was lying on her stomach, her top undone so she would not get that paler line on her back from the bathing suit top clasp. Her sunglasses perched on her nose and head resting in her arms, she heard the sound of the back door open. The footsteps were too heavy to be Himuro, and she felt a drink being sat on the ground beside her head. A quick glance up was the quickest confirmation that it was in fact not Himuro perhaps in heavier shoes. 

“So, you call me out here for?” Hanamiya’s voice was the same as usual. It had actually been a couple of months since the last time they worked on a job together. It was northern California, and he had been the one to set it up. He had only needed an extra pair of hands to get it done and she and Himuro volunteered; of course, only if they were to be paid handsomely. “Don’t get me wrong, I could sit here and watch you all day, but I did have some things I already had planned. You should be grateful you are as hot and smart as you are.” Alright, so what that they had an on and off thing? Hanamiya was as rich, if not richer than she was; so there was no problem in that department. He knew that she could keep herself safe, but always made sure that she felt comfortable around him. Sure he could have a brash and awful mouth, but he had never turned it on her in a malicious way. He was good look and smart, what more could she ask for. 

With a sigh, she reached down and took a sip of the mojito he had made for her. Plus he made great drinks. If things had went differently in her life, perhaps she would have married Hanamiya long ago. _____ didn’t get up though, just turned her head so she looked at him completely. He was dressed for the winter in Los Santos; a light knit sweater, dark turtle neck, some deep colored jeans, and dark boots, oh and everything was designer of course. “A cop has been following me.” While that wasn’t 100% true, it got across the seriousness of the situation. She could not start any new jobs as long as Aomine was even remotely within her orbit. “An FBI agent actually.” Double triple quadruple not good, at least that’s what Hanamiya’s eyes said. He frowned, his largemouth turned sharply down.

“I’m guessing you have this agents name. Or at least you should have their name, or you aren’t nearly as bright as I thought you were.” Hanamiya was upset, she understood that. She was upset as well. Aomine, ever since she ran into him at the donut shop, had not been far from the front of her thoughts. 

Quickly flicking him off before she took another sip of her drink, she answered him. “Yeah, Aomine.” The way he paused, blinking, had her thinking there was a connection. “You know him?” _____ asked, nearly sitting up until she remembered her top was undone. “I’m guessing Himuro isn’t the only one?” She pondered aloud as she reached back and quickly retied her bathing suit top. Once it was securely in place, she sat up, facing Hanamiya standing beside the chair she had been lounging on. There was a few times where he just blinked again before he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Well you aren’t wrong.” Hanamiya’s eyes opened and he glanced unabashed down at her chest before meeting her eyes once again. Without missing a beat, or even seeming to notice the unimpressed look on her face, he continued. “I guess he is still a tit man.” 

_____ rolled her eyes, but well, he had a point. “You really do know him it seems. Though I believe he has become an “ass man” as well, at least from the way he was checking me out the first time we met. Though who knows, maybe it’s been him all this time?” She tried to joke, but felt weird twist inside her stomach. How many of them knew each other? Hanamiya and Himuro knew each other from high school. And it seemed as though that Kagami guy knew Aomina, and all four of them knew Haizaki? It could not be a coincidence. _____ turned and stepped into the wading ledge, taking another sip of her mojito as she pondered the circumstance. “That does not quite answer what we are going to do about it, or well, what I’m going to do about it.” It wasn’t like Himuro or Hanamiya had to deal with Aomine directly. From what she saw, he had been pretty heavily in the whole “girls girls girls” camp. 

There was a pause of Hanamiya staring past her, towards the sprawling view of the valley below them. Himuro and _____ had pooled their money together after their first few jobs to buy a house in one of the nicest neighborhoods in all of Los Santos. It was still their castle up on the hill. After looking away for a while, Hanamiya smirked, turning back towards her. “We do nothing.” 

“Nothing… we do…nothing.” The incredulity in her voice was not lost on Hanamiya. He walked closer to her, making sure to keep his boots out of the water, but still gripped her nearly bare hips which caused her to take a step closer to him. She sipped her drink as he smirked down at her. 

“That’s right. We do nothing about it. You are sexy enough that he is going to want to pursue you. And he has always liked the attitude, so you will do just fine in that department.” His hands brushed up, cupping her ribs before slipping his thumbs underneath her top. They brushed the sides of her breasts as he continued to talk. All the while, she just gave him a look that said she could be doing anything else and it would not bother her. They did have that sort of relationship after all; brutal honesty. Plus, she knew all of his seduction techniques; like when he was being serious and when he was joking, and he was joking right then. “He will pursue you, and you will just let it happen. Then, you will have an in on what is going on. I know you can be discreet with your sneaking around after all. You have done more than enough of that for me.” 

And once again, Hanamiya was displaying that he was much quicker than she was; or perhaps much more wicked. To tease Aomine like that? To lead him on? He was good looking, but he was apart of law enforcement. And as kind as he seemed, she could not take the chance of him figuring anything out. So she just shrugged and nodded, agreeing to the scheme the smirking Hanamiya thought up. 

~’~

Aomine knew he shouldn’t be driving up through the hills. He knew he shouldn’t be passing one 500 million dollar house after another. He wasn’t too bad off himself, but he wasn’t 500 million plus taxes well off. And he knew he shouldn’t be parking in Ana Burge’s nearly disgustingly wealthy looking driveway. Either way, he took a deep breath and pulled himself out of the car. “I’m just here to check up on her. I’m just here to check up on her.” That part he knew was true. Ana had been in a bank heist and fought off one of the robbers before getting herself severely injured. Anyone would be terrified of that. Especially if it was Haizaki. Though Aomine was not entirely surprised at Haizaki’s occupation choice. Bank robber seemed to fit him perfectly. 

He walked up the pathway to the large front door. The entire house had the California, Verona kind of aesthetic; with the tans and brick color and rough iron. Before he was even able to ring the doorbell or knock, it slowly opened and the absolute last person he was expecting opened the door. 

“Aomine. How nice to see you.” Himuro said, standing there in lounging clothing that worked perfectly with his annoying good looks. The black haired male could wear anything and he would make it look like he just walked off the runway. Either way, after Aomine shook his surprise out of his face, he took in the situation. On the public record, it did say she lived with someone; though he just had not been thinking it was Himuro she lived with. He could not help but glance down at the ring on Himuro’s finger. That prompted the black haired male to laugh, opening the door wider as to let Aomine in. The FBI agent took that as his cue to enter, doing so and walking by the still laughing Himuro. “I think you are getting the wrong idea Aomine. Atsushi wouldn’t be quite happy I put more of my attention any where other than him. 

For a moment, Aomine’s brain could not quite catch up to what Himuro just said. Atsushi? Aomine knew the giant had started a bakery in downtown Los Santos. Aomine himself had frequented it quite often with Kagami in tow. He had even seen Himuro walk in and out of the shop in the past as well. However it seemed as though he had never put two and two together. No one ever accused him of being too quick, at least not mentally. Himuro laughed quite openly when it showed on Aomine’s face that he realized what was going on. “You don’t live with him though?” That was his first question; the first thing out of his mouth after being invited into Himuro’s home. Though it did not seem as though Himuro minded. He just nodded, a small smile still on his face. 

“I do not live with him. He has a pent house downtown. I like it out here with Ana; who I presume you are here for? Though it would be nice to catch up soon.” Himuro said, walking towards what Aomine assumed was the back of the house. He followed after. 

“Ah, yeah haha. I apologize. But she was the one that got involved in a bank heist and got hurt. That foolish woman.” Himuro hummed at Aomine’s words, presumably in agreement. They had to know each other to live together. He could only assume that Himuro had been worried for her as well. 

They were walking through a hallway when Himuro came to an abrupt stop, nearly sending Aomine slamming into his back. The taller male looked around, wondering as to what caused the sudden action, but just saw what he could only assume was the back door; or at least one of the doors. Himuro twitched a few times before he turned through the next door on the right. They walked through a sprawling kitchen, the size Aomine had been expecting in such an extravagant house. There were a pair of giant sliding doors that lead out to a beautiful backyard which held an infinity pool and a view open towards the valley. He could have sworn he saw two people back there, until he realized one of them was in the pool, yelling and rather upset. 

“God damn it Hanamiya! What the hell is wrong with you?” There was no doubt that it was Ana in the pool. But his eyes were drawn towards the man standing by the ledge. There was just no way it was… yet the smaller male turned and there was no mistaking those sharp eyes and wicked grin. Hanamiya, Hanamiya from Kirasaki Daichi, stood beside the pool with his arms crossed over his chest. Pushing her into the pool in the middle of December, even in Los Santos, seemed right up Hanamiya’s alley. Though as to what he was doing here was another mystery all on its own. And how he knew her? Or how she knew him? He wanted to ask, wanted to question both of them; the police officer inside of him bubbling up, but Hanamiya just chuckled and picked up the empty glass that sat on the edge of the pool. He turned and grabbed the towel off one of the chairs and chucked the fabric at Aomine. 

“Have fun cowboy. She is hard to tame when she is all wet.” Aomine did not miss the innuendo as Hanamiya followed Himuro back into the house. Now that was an interesting pair he watched walk up the stairs and into the kitchen. He did not turn until he heard Ana push herself out of the water and stop. 

“Shit.” She muttered under her breath, quite clearly realizing Aomine was here. When she stood, Aomine felt his chant of “just coming to check up on her” vanish. She was so damn hot, dripping wet in her white swimsuit. It was a simple thing, yet she worked it. Even in the middle of December she had beautiful skin and a slamming body. Ana walked over to him and grabbed the towel out of his hands and shook it over her hair first before moving onto the rest of her body. Aomine was not about to comment on how her nipples had hardened from the cold water and then the breezy air. “What are you doing here Aomine?” Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Luckily she had not caught him staring. 

“I was just wanting to check up on you.” This time his eyes did flick down to her hand; before he reached over and gently took it in his, which she thankfully did not stop. Just as the paramedic had suspected, there was a large scar on both her palm and the back of her hand. It did not make her any less beautiful. 

Ana was quiet, only letting out a small hum and an even smaller thank you. She gently tugged her hand away from him before sighing. “I am sorry about Hanamiya. We had just been talking and then he thought it was a good idea to throw me into the pool. The least he could have done was chuck me into the hot tub. That asshole.” Aomine agreed with that. Hanamiya was nothing if not an asshole. Though he suspected it was not the right time to bring up that he knew the old basketball player. “I am wondering as to how you know where I live.” Her mood seemed to have lifted some, a twinge of flirtatiousness coming from her now. With a hip jutted out, she turned her body some. “Have you been following me agent? Maybe you have been looking into me? What have you found?” She laughed, causing him to laugh as well. 

“Everything I found was public knowledge, including your address. Though I did not know you lived with Himuro.” That got a reaction from her. Ana’s eyes rolled, but she did not seem actually mad. 

“Of course you know Himuro. Do you know everyone I work with?” She asked off handedly, walking back towards the house and having Aomine follow. He picked up the pace so he could walk beside her as they entered the house. 

Himuro and Hanamiya were nowhere to be seen. “I don’t know? Should I know them? You could always give me their names.” 

“Ha!” Ana whipped around, slapping a hand on his chest as they stood in the hallway that he had been through not ten minutes ago. “Like I would tell you that. You have to work harder than that Agent Aomine.” She smirked, turning back around and continuing to walk. Aomine allowed her to lead this time, since it gave him ample opportunity to stare at her ass and her legs that looked like they went on for miles. Before he knew it, his eyes snapped back up; the two of them standing at the front door. She was reaching into a small box that sat at the side table near the door. Her hand pulled away a small slip of colorful paper; and when she handed it over, he couldn’t help but look down at it. 

It was a coupon for Atsushi’s store. A free cake of your choosing. 

“I’m fine Aomine. Seriously.” Ana started, giving him a genuine smile. “Go get yourself something from Atsushi’s store since you had to drive all the way out here. No go!” She said with a laugh, pushing him through the front door. Yet he couldn’t help but feel as though he were leaving empty handed, like he couldn’t help but do one more thing. 

Clearly stronger than Ana, he turned and gripped the edge of the door; her hand now pressed to the center of his chest. He grabbed her wrist before she could pull away and leaned in. “Let me take you out to dinner.” He said, hopeful. 

Ana looked a little genuinely shocked before she recovered and smirked, flirty. “Hmm, I don’t know.” Be brave Aomine, he told himself. Without a second to back out, he lifted her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. 

“I know a great Italian place.” She mulled it over again, quite clearly, even to him, knowing what she wanted to do. Finally she chuckled and slapped his chest again. 

“Alright Aomine. Give me your business card.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jioasdifao I'm sorry haha. The least I can say is that in the past month I graduate from college haha.

“Aominecchi!” Kise’s loud yelling had Aomine pulling the cellphone away from his ear in a quick jerk. It wasn’t like he was working in the middle of the day or anything. Luckily his job and high level position allowed him the freedom and the mobility to work both inside and outside the office. Thankfully he was not in the office that day and therefore none of his co-workers and subordinates would hear Kise’s screech, to put it lightly. 

“Yes Kise?” Aomine groaned out. If the blonde was any louder he would bust one of the cops ear drums. He was double lucky that his favorite coffee shop was partially deserted at this time of the day. Plus he had set up shop near the back of the store, his laptop on the table in front of him along with his coffee and all the other papers that he needed for his work. 

It sounded like Kise was walking on the other end of the phone, for he heard the sound of a door closing and then footsteps. That was followed by what Aomine could only assume were plastic bags. “You didn’t tell me you were taking Ana out on a date!” Kise shouted, though blessedly much quieter this time around. 

Though the mention of the woman had Aomine stopping his work for a moment, staring out across the café as though Kise was sitting there right in front of him. What sort of odds had Ana knowing THAT many people from Aomine’s past? It was getting kind of odd actually. While he doubted she was a stalker or anything like that, it made him wonder about the others. It seemed as though it was right about time to check in, see what everyone was doing now. But there were more important things to get to the bottom of. “What the hell? How do you know Ana? And where the hell are you?” 

His response was immediate. “Oh silly Aominecchi! You know I live in Los Santos and just pilot all around the world! Ana and I met a few years ago,” That meant Kise has known Ana pretty much since he moved to Los Santos, since Kise was one of the last of his friends to move to the west coast of the United States. “She called me asking for help on what to wear on a date with some hot guy.” Aomine tried not to feel a puff of pride in his chest at the compliment Kise let slip. He was sure it was partially Kise saying that. Or well, more of Kise’s opinion on the matter than Ana’s. He was still not entirely sure about how she truly felt; since she had been so hush hush since they ran into one another. That, and both Kise and Aomine were bisexual. They did have a thing for some time after college. 

“So you are in town.” That means Kise must have just gotten home. Aomine was a little annoyed that by transference, Kise was meddling into Aomine’s private life once again. However there was not much he could do about that. It was not like he was going to force Ana to stop speaking with Kise; they were friends outside of Aomine after all. Plus they were not even steadily dating. Aomine barely got the date for tonight as it was. “Well did you get something good for her to wear?” Aomine asked in hopes that Kise would give him something, anything. The blonde was exceptionally good at dressing himself and others; it was the years as a model that gave him such a good sense of fashion. 

“Ah ah, you will have to be a good boy and wait until tonight. Until then, have fun doing that boring paper work.” Kise practically giggled, giving Aomine a farewell before hanging up the phone and leaving Aomine to just roll his eyes with a smile on his face. 

Though it was harder said than done getting back to said paper work. He stared at it, willing his hands to move as he reread the same line over and over again. Yet no such luck came. Eventually he simply packed up his stuff and headed out, coffee in hand as he walked to his car. On the way back to his house near the outskirts of the city, his mind traveled to Ana. 

He did not believe in coincidences nor did he believe the world was simply “that small” for her to know, at least so far, Murisakibara, Himuro, Hanamiya, and Kise. At this point, he was simply waiting for the next old friend to pop up along side of her. 

Himuro was out at the bakery and she was just in the middle of getting ready when her phone buzzed, indicating she received a text. With her hair pinned up atop her head, she reached over and grabbed the phone, unlocking it with a quick type of her pin. 

_DO NOT ANSWER [5:24 p.m.]: I heard you finally moved to Los Santos. I’m in town if you want to hook up babe. You were also so hot when I fucked you senseless. Then I could eat you out for hours like I used to. I remember you loved that so much._

_____ really wondered as to why she had not blocked his phone number long ago. He had hurt her enough both physically and mentally in the past. But she knew why; and it had everything to do with how good his fire arms he was able to acquire were. They were the best of the best. Not to mention his collection of vehicles. It was annoying, and she had not seen him in years, but she could not just block his number. As long as she did her job, she had to have him as a resource if need be. It was just to critical. 

_______ ______ [5:25 p.m.]: Hm. One good thing about you is that you have impeccable spelling and grammar. But get lost you idiot. I’m busy for oh, let me check my schedule, the next ten years. Anyways, I really don’t want your filthy “flirting” on my phone._

_____ put her personal phone down then continued to finish up her hair and her makeup. Once she was done and walked back out into her bedroom, she saw that he had messaged her back. If there was one other good thing about him aside from his grammatical prowess, it was that he was as stubborn as a bull. 

_DO NOT ANSWER [5:45 p.m.]: Not to worry baby, I’ll get a taste of you again while I’m in the city. It will be a cold day in hell if I don’t suck your pussy again before I leave; don’t need to do anything tonight. By the way, need anything for your job coming up?_

She was not going to grace him with a response to that. He did always used to just rile her up like that; sexual come on’s and just being a brat. Either way she would have to have a talk with Himuro and Hanamiya. Those two were the only ones that knew about their next job. And if he knew, then one of them told him. Her money was on Hanamiya since he also liked to make her life a living hell. It was like he got off on her angry face. 

She simply sighed and headed down the steps to the front door, her purse slung over her shoulder with all her essentials inside. It would not be long until Aomine showed up to take her to eat. Himuro told her it would raise suspicion if she were to tell Aomine she would just meet him at the restaurant now. Apparently Aomine was a lot smarter than he looked, and also really played into the whole gender role things on dates; so as much as she wanted to play it safe, Himuro told her to do otherwise. 

As she suspected, it took not ten minutes for Aomine to pull into her driveway and she headed on out. The sun was already setting which cast both of them into an orangey glow as she locked the door and walked over to his stunning car that honestly made warmth spread into her lower stomach. She always had a thing for nice cars. He jumped out and seemed to be heading to open the passenger side door for her when he stopped upon seeing what she was wearing. 

Per Kise’s instructions, she had pinned her hair up in bouncing curls. With bright red lipstick, she looked almost old Hollywood from the neck up. But the dress that Kise picked out for her read a little more modern. Even though it was in the middle of the winter, the weather was nice enough for a rather short dress that showed off her legs when paired with high black heels. The dress was a pleated black sating fabric that made the skirt flare out ever so slightly. The sleeves were off the shoulder so it exposed more of her chest and collar bone then she would usually show herself. 

Aomine’s hands really seemed to act on their own, at least from what she could tell since he had been “taking his time” before then, as he reached out and gently took her hips in his hands, tugging her closer to him. All the while, his eyes just took in her form. “How do I look?” _____ asked, her voice laced with laughter. Kise had said Aomine would have reacted just like he was doing now. 

Aomine shook his head then pulled his hands back. “Breathtaking. I hope you are hungry.” The handsy moment elapsed nearly as soon as it began as he opened the passenger side door and helped _____ in, holding her hand to make it easier. Once he was in the car, they quickly sped off through the hills. _____ honestly thought Aomine was going to take her bare thigh in his hand as he drove but he refrained, being a gentleman as they made it to the rather expensive looking restaurant. 

_____ was kind of shocked, through out the entire dinner, to find that Aomine was far deeper and seemingly philosophical then he first let on. They had long conversations about old literature they both read in college and surprisingly enough, similar classes they both took. Because of Aomine’s field in law enforcement, he had gotten a degree in Sociology with a focus on Criminology. ____ went the Anthropology route, no real focus but it was not like she really needed the degree in the first place. It was more a cover than anything; but Aomine did not need to know that. 

It did not change the fact that she truly did have a great time with him over the course of the meal, which she had a plate of just simple spaghetti probably bigger than her and Aomine’s head combined. _____ could tell that was more than a turn on for Aomine judging by how he watched her eat her food. 

“Oh wow.” Aomine said right after taking a sip of wine. He had looked at his phone which she proceeded to do as well and they quickly realized they were the last ones in the restaurant. Not only that, but it was nearing midnight. Yet both were far from ready to quit the little date that they had going on. 

Which perhaps surprised _____ the most. And worried her. She had been planning to give Aomine this date just to get him off her back. Yet he turned into this completely different person. While the kind of “frat boy dude” air about him was still there, he was shockingly kind and intelligent. 

“Up for a night cap?” It wasn’t like it was that late, but she never really was out at this time when she not on a job. Aomine was quick to nod and they left the restaurant to head into the quieter part of town where she guided him. There was a really quiet little bar where they could simply have their drink and talk for however much longer they wanted to. 

After the parking the typical Los Santos distance away from their destination, the two started the walk to the bar. _____ gently pressed her body against Aomine’s as they walked, and he was more than happy to wrap a tight and protective arm around her waist. “This has been really nice Aomine. Thank you.” She whispered into his shoulder, her breath brushing over his exposed neck. As much as he tried to hide it, she could feel a shiver run through his body. 

Aomine just chuckled and tugged her closer against him, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head, “Not a problem Ana.” That seemed to break the spell for her in a few ways; the fact he used her fake name and such a gentle action had _____ reeling. 

And then they passed the one place she completely forgot about. 

“This place looks good. Sure you don’t want to go in there instead of walk the rest of the way?” And Aomine was not wrong. The club he was referring to was one of the nicest ones in the city, and she would surely have been brought to the nicest VIP section if she went in; or at least if she went in alone. However, there was no way she was going to go into Elements, especially not after the text she got today and especially not with who she was curled up against right now. There was no way that would end well. 

“Oh, no. They play pretty loud music every once in a while. Plus I don’t mind the walk as long as I am with you.” _____ played up the whole seduction thing as she pushed her breast against his arms. And it worked like a charm. Aomine forgot about the bar as the two of them headed on down to the one she first wanted to go to. 

Or at least she thought he forgot about it. Little did she know he was putting “Elements” to memory; just to see what had _____ tensing up so much later on. 


End file.
